Tron my way
by Quorra2011
Summary: This is the way I thin Tron should have gone during and after the movie Tron legacy. A suprise waits inside. Read to find out.
1. On the grid

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tron**

**This story takes place on the grid before anything really happened.**

Sam stood there after just getting up from falling off of his light cycle. He was in shock. He knew that Clu was trying to kill him and he knew that something had just pulled up beside him. He heard a deep voice tell him "Get in!" but he stood frozen with shock. Again he heard the same voice "GET IN!" This time we woke from his spell and he climbed in.

The next thing Sam new the person driving the cars helmet was folding up and a girll with short black hair and beautiful blue eyes said "I'm Quorra." After that everything that wet by every word she said was a blur or a mumble because he was focused on her.

When the car finally stopped Quorra and Sam got out. He thanked her for saving his life and they went to the elevator to bring them to Kevins house. When they got there Sam and Kevin had their reunion which made Sam Kevin and Quorra cry.

After that they went to Zues together so that they could escape through the portal. Sam and Quorra really got to know each other on the way and when they got there they were willing to risk their lives for each other which is why Quorra got her arm cut off.

When Kevin and Sam got enough time to help Quorra because only her arm had derezzed . Kevin told Sam to give something to Quorra when her system reboots. He said he was going to knock on the sky and listen to it answer.

When Quorra finally woke up Kevin was meditating and Sam was sitting right next to her just waiting for her to wake up. He handed her the drink which she took knowing it would help her. Then her and Sam sat, watched the sky, and talked about themselves.

Kevin sat there and opened his eyes for a brief moment just in time to see Sam and Quorra lean in and kiss each other. He quickly shut his eyes and went back into meditation mode. He was almost there when he heard a loud noise coming from behind him. He turned around to see Clu and his people flying toward them. "Sam Quorra get under." Then he mumbled to himself "This isn't supposed to happen they're not supposed to be here."

They all ran under and when the train came to a stop Quorra handed them her identity disc and said "Good bye." Before running away and getting captured by one of Clu's men. Sam tried to chase after her but she was too far gone. He would get her before they leave though.

Sam and is dad went to go get Kevin's disk back which had been taken by Zues before leaving. After Kevin and Sam splitting up Kevin got the aircraft and Sam got Quorra and Kevin's disc they met u at the aircraft and took off with Clu right behind them. They thought they fought off all of his men but Clu would not give up.

When they got to the portal Clu was there and he was determined to stop Kevin from getting out. Quorra and Sam fought for Kevin as long as they could but t wasn't good enough. Kevin told them to go and Quorra wouldn't let Sam go save his father she blacked his path and pushed him into the vortex with her right behind him. Kevin took one lat glance at his father before taking off his identity disc and letting go through the vortex so that he and Quorra could go to the real world and she could save humanity.


	2. In the world for the first time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tron Legacy.**

Sam stood there waiting for his dad to download onto small computer chip which he then put around his neck. "You were right." He said to Allen.

"Right about what?" Allen replied.

"Everything." Sam answered

He walked out of the dusty arcade. To see Quorra standing there waiting for him. She looked relieved but sad. She was rejoicing on the inside while also having a funeral. She was overjoyed that Clu was no more but she was sad because she had lost the person who had been like a father to her. Kevin.

Sam snapped her out of her trance by saying "I want to show you something." Then he climbed on his bike and Quorra right after him. She put her arms around his waist for fear of falling off the back of the bike.

She looked at her surroundings and saw the sun for the first time ever. It was just as Sam had described it, but the word that she thought of the most while seeing it was Beautiful. Soon her eyes started to hurt but she didn't understand why.

"Sam can I ask you something?" She asked the man sitting in front of her.

"Of course you can Quorra." Was his answer

"Why do my eyes sting so badly."

"Well your eyes sting from looking at the sun to long. Be careful or you could go blind."

He pulled the Ducati over at a gas station where he got gas and decided to let Quorra pick out a pair of sun glasses. She picked out a pair of black ones with fake jewels on the side. Which she put on, walked outside and looked at the sun again. It was still bright but not nearly as bright. She got on the bike again and they drove down the road towards Sam place.

When the got to his house Quorra practically jumped off the bike while it was still moving. She waited for the door to open before going in and looking at her new surroundings. She jumped nearly a foot when she heard a bark from Marvin she looked around and saw the little dog playing happily at her feet.

She was terrified she looked at Sam for help so he went over picked up Marvin and said. "Quorra this is Marvin my dog. I told you about him. He's the rescue."

She looked over at him and when she saw Sam rubbing his hand down Marvin's back she decided to do the same. While she was doing it their hands met and a faint blush crept into her cheeks. She pulled her hand away and sat down o the couch. Sam sat down next to her.

"Quorra, what is wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothing. I'm just hungry" She replied before getting up walking over to the refrigerator and grabbing some pizza and sticking it in the microwave. "How long do I heat up the food?" Quorra asked.

"Um about thirty seconds" Sam said. He walked over and put his arms around her to turn on the microwave. She turned around and looked at him with her blue eyes. He looked right back before leaning in and kissing her. He grabbed her back and pulled her closer to him before pulling away for air.

She looked up at him before turning away and asking where she would be sleeping for the night. She soon found out that she would be sleeping on the couch and half an hour later she was out cold.


	3. Buying stuff for Quorra

Disclaimer: I again do not own anything.

Quorra at there on the couch looking at Sam sleep. He was cute when he slept. She decided this was getting boring so she went over to the refrigerator and grabbed a can that said Coors light. She opened it and took a sip before spitting it all over the place. She hated that taste so she got some bread and whe the toaster popped up she hoped it wouldn't wake Sam. Hope denied. He stirred before getting up and looking at her with a quizzical expression.

" Sorry Sam. I didn't mean to wake you I just got hungry so I made some toast."  
"Quorra don't be sorry. I needed to get up anyway."

He walked over to her and said "How about we go and get you some supplies today."

She smiled at this, leaned in and placed a soft gentle kiss on his lips before going to get he jacket so they could leave.

She climbed on the back of his Ducati after him and off they went.

After the end of the day Quorra had at least as many things as Sam had if not more. She was wearing a pink and white striped tank with blue skinny jeans.

She looked like a whole new person and she was glad of it. She had gotten blue streaks in her hair. A little something to remind her of home. That night she slept on her bed that they had gotten her in here pjs which they had also gotten her. She suddenly felt totally at home here in the real world and she was ready to do anything to help get Sam's dad back even if that meant fighting all of the evil in the worl by herself so long as she made Sam happy.

She looked over at the Man who had saved her life and felt a rush of emotion toward him. She was happy it was him and no one else. She looked over at him with glazed eyes for it had been a long day and that was the last thing she saw before falling fast asleep that night.

**Sorry this was such a short chapter I need ideas ppl so plz r&r and I will try to get your ideas into my story. Critical comments are accepted and every comment is appreciated.**


	4. The big night

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything related to Tron**

Six months had passed since Quorra and Sam had met. Their relationship had become many times stronger. They had been through a lot together including jail (Thanks to Sam and his wild way of driving) Quorra had never had a relationship like this and she was new to everything. Sam had showed Quorra everything that she ever wanted (Except Jules Verne) They had done so much together.

Sam sat at the table on the ferry boat waiting for Quorra to get back. Tonight was the night. He had the ring in his pocket and he was ready for the moment. He figured since it was night after dinner he would take her up to the top of the boat and purpose to her right then and there.

Sam had finished dinner and was waiting for Quorra to finish when e excused himself to the restroom. He splashed water on his face and tried to make his hair look perfect. A few minutes later Sam was at the table paying the bill. He was so nervous he was shaking all over but he tried his best to hide it from Quorra.

He took her by the hand and led her to the top of the boat where they looked out over the water. Sam led Quorra over to the railing, pulled the ring from his pocket, got down on one knee and looked up at Quorra.

"Quorra will you marry me?" He asked already knowing the answer because she had talked about them getting married before.

"Yes." Quorra said he voice just above a whisper.

He looked relived because there was always the chance she would say no. He stood up slipped the ring on her finger, picked her up and spun her around in circles making her blue dress fly out behind her. When he finally set her down she reached up grabbed his face and kissed him. She was very excited about what was going to happen in the next few months and she couldn't wait to plan.

Just the thing to spoil the moment the dance started on the roof and people came flooding in. Quorra looked up and smiled at Sam.

"May I have this dance?" Sam asked in his mock courteous voice.

"Why of course you may" She answer in her mock courteous voice.

He placed his hand on her wait and took her hand in his while she placed her other hand on his back. Around they danced not particularly to any specific dance but they were having the time of thei life and they were happy here with each other. They song changed to a fast pop song but they continued dancing in their own way.

They didn't hear the music change, and they didn't notice that people were slowly filing out they were completely focused on each other. A long time later they stopped dancing from pure exhaustion. They had a room to stay at on the boat so when they were done they went to their room and before long they were asleep.

The next day Sam awoke to find Quorra sound asleep next to him. Man she was so dang cute when she was asleep. The way her black hair was laid out over the pillow. Sam quietly got out of bed, got dressed, and went to go get them some breakfast. By the time he got back Quorra was awake, hair done, makeup on, and dressed in her purple colored tank with blue skinny jeans.

She was completely unaware that he was here and after he had set the food down on the bed he went over to, her picked her up bridal style (which scared so bad she nearly fainted), and set her on the bed to have breakfast.

While they sat there eating breakfast Sam noticed what she was wearing and said "God you look hot today."

"Thank you. You look nice yourself." She said while turning away to hide her blush.

He grabbed her face and said "Don't turn away. Your cute when you blush."

She looked at him and kissed him. He looked caught of guard and when she pulled away he asked "What was that for?"

"For being my fiancé and my love." She answered then she thought and said "Wow. That sounded really cheesy."

"Yes it did but I loved it and I love you."

"I love you too Sam."

That's when they both flew forward. "We must be back at shore" Sam exclaimed.

Quorra looking slightly disappointed or it had been such an awesome time. She got up and said while you were gone I packed our things so were ready to go. Sam looked at her and said what are we waiting for we have lots of planning to do.

When they got back to Sam's house/shed Quorra called up all the people who had become her friends and all the people who were Sam's friends and told them about their weekend. She then found a wedding planner and got everything ready.

She went out about a month later and picked out the type of cake she wanted which was a tall layered cake. The layers would be black with a blue frosting trimming around the edges. I know its not a normal cake but hey their not a normal couple. She then called Sam and asked him to join her to pick out the wedding dress.

When they got to the dress store she was amazed at all the dresses they had. Quorra first looked at a long silk dress with a corset type design from the waist up in beautiful plain white silk. She likes this one but it wasn't her. She finally found one that she loved. It was tight at the top but from the waist down it was spread out and she fell in love with it. After buying that the wedding date was set for May 14th

**Please r&r I am proud of it and next chapter will come soon. Let me know what you think and for after their wedding where they should go on their honeymoon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chappy is dedicated to holly-fowl-4-eva because she is awesome and a great friend. Thank you! :D **

**I'm soooo sorry for not updating sooner. I had writers block and when that passed I was sick and didn't feel like writing. I will be updating sooner from now on, or at least I will try.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own anything**

Sam looked at Quorra. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He loved her. He suddenly felt a rush of emotion toward her so he ran up to her picked her up and spun her around until he got dizzy and plopped down on the couch. He looked at her and started to laugh realizing he had startled her. She still looked shocked but she also laughed before leaning down and whispering in his ear "Tomorrows the big day!" which caused him to shiver.

Feeling her hot breath against his neck was kind of reassuring for him. It let him know that this was real not a dream and that he finally had someone who he loved and who loved him back. He held her hands before standing up, pulling her toward him and kissing her.

Quorra kissed him back and was happy as well to have someone who wouldn't loved her. When the finally pulled apart Sam told her to get her pajamas on and gets lots of sleep before he went into their room grabbed his pajamas and ran to the bathroom before Quorra could. This was a common thing for them and it all started when Quorra had looked at Sam and said "race ya." This started a race wherever they went, Quorra loved these small battles even though she often lost it was fun to try. As she climbed into their bed she felt at home like she belonged here. She leaned over and kissed Sam before turning off the light and falling asleep.

The next morning they awoke to the sound of Sam's alarm clock. They quickly got up and got dressed remembering what day it was. They went to the outside chapel where they were going to get married. By the time they got there the wedding planner was having the things put up. She looked over to see Sam and Quorra walking up to her. She ran up to then and said "Lets go get you guys dressed." Before pulling Quorra away from Sam and into the dressing room where she would stay until the wedding started.

Quorra put on her beautiful dress and waited for her Amina her only brides maid to show up. She sat down and fell asleep while waiting. She dreamed of all the amazing times she had with Sam. Her first dream was of being arrested because of Sam's wild ways. She remembered smart mouthing the cop not realizing who he was. She remembered laughing in the cell while recalling what they had done. Sam took her and he once again parachuted off of the top of the Encom tower. That ended that dream and moved onto a new one.

Quorra stood there making pizza with Sam. Unfortunately Sam didn't have a pizza cutter so he let Quorra use a knife. Bad idea! Quorra ended up with bleeding fingers and with a bloody pizza. She frowned upon this memory and she quickly woke up to Sam standing over her saying "Its time for the wedding. Are you ready?"

"Yes." She mumbled then yawned.

"Okay well I have to get out there. Get up and brush your hair really quickly." He said before running out of the room and to the aisle.

Quorra jumped up not realizing what time it was. She had overslept. She ran out and got ready to walk down the aisle. Since she had never really had a father Alan was the one to walk her down the aisle and giver her away. Suddenly half-way down the aisle both Sam and Quorra heard an all too familiar voice. "Wait, wait I'm here to give away the only girl who has ever even been close to a daughter to me!" Suddenly Kevin Flynn cam running up wearing a nice suit and he looked all ready for a party, a party he thought he would never see.

Sam and Quorra looked at each other before looking at Kevin. Quorra ran up to him and gave him a huge hug and Sam followed closely behind her to hug his father. The father he thought he would never see.

This truly made the day perfect. Sam and Quorra started the wedding over this time Quorra being given away by Kevin. There were tears in the eyes of almost everyone there. They were shocked that Kevin was back and happy to see that Sam and Quorra were now bound to each other with a sacred ritual.

That night they partied like never before (maybe that's because Quorra had never partied before). The party lasted well into the night but when it finally came to an end Sam, Quorra, and Kevin all went to Sams house/garage. Sam and Quorra slept together as always and Kevin was given the couch to sleep on for that night. When Sam and Quorra got back from the honey moon they would go get a real house with enough rooms for them and a few guest bedrooms. After they got back they would discuss everything that happened and ask all the questions that had been building up in their head.

**There it is. The fifth chapter. Hope this chappy was long enough for everyone, if not let me know and I will make the next one longer. Review please hugs to everyone**

**Quorra**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors thoughts.**

**Okay, I'm so sorry for not uploading in a while, but I think I may discontinue this. I don't really have a lot of ideas…then again it's now summer so I may start it up again. I'm not sure. I'll need some reviews. Hopefully will talk to you soon. Goodbye for now. **

**~Quorra**


End file.
